


Adopting A Hybrid

by chaosvoid



Series: SFW Works [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe- Not YouTubers, Collars, IMPORTANT NOTE IN THE SECOND CHAPTER, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Niki works at a shelter, Philza is a pet store owner, Puppy Boy Wilbur, Separation Anxiety, Wilbur is a dog hybrid, Wilbur is somewhat nonverbal, also teen and up for the implied abuse, dog toys, he does speak tho, just later down the line, only at the end though, ooc wilbur, rated teen and up bc its implied that the do get together after this, sfw, this was cute as fuck to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosvoid/pseuds/chaosvoid
Summary: Phil owns a pet store, helping out people with items they need and adopting animals of all kinds. Niki gives him animals that have a hard time being adopted, knowing that Phil can use his charm to get them the loving home they deserved. It isn't any different when it comes to hybrids.
Relationships: Phil Watson/Wilbur Soot
Series: SFW Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125377
Comments: 14
Kudos: 141





	1. Adoption

**Author's Note:**

> puppy boy wilbur go brrrr  
> a bit of self projecting onto wilbur  
> phil seems like the type of man to own a pet store

Phil leaned on the counter, scrolling through his phone. Business was pretty slow in the shop today, with no teenagers coming in to look at the dogs or parents buying a fish to soothe their child’s needs for a pet. Normally the store had always at least one customer, but not today apparently. 

The shop’s little bell above the door rang, causing Phil to fumble with his phone as he put it in his pocket. Customers wouldn’t like seeing the only worker, much less the owner, on their phone. Phil looked up, about to put on his customer service attitude, only to notice it was Niki. He visibly relaxed as he walked around the counter, giving Niki a hug. 

“Niki! It’s good to see you! How’s the shelter going?” 

She smiled. “Pretty good! We’ve had a few newcomers the past few weeks. I’m actually dropping off some animals for you, I hope you have the room!” 

Phil followed her outside to her pickup truck. “I always have room. If not, I can easily take care of them at my house.” 

Niki opened the truck bed, grabbing a box with holes poked in the top. There was rustling coming from the inside. 

“These little guys were dropped off the doorstep. They were only at the shelter for a few days, for medical reasons. I have a feeling they’ll get adopted pretty quickly.” 

Phil took the box, and brought it inside to set on the counter. He went back out, seeing Niki pulling out a terrarium. 

“Reptile delivery! Finally got him all healthy. Someone will take him, I’m sure.” 

Inside the terrarium was a snapping turtle, peacefully swimming in it’s pool. Phil took it with steady hands, thanking Niki as she held open the door. He placed it on the counter next to the box, and walked back out. 

Niki had a large cage pulled out, big enough to fit a human. Nothing was inside it though. 

“What’s this one for?” 

Niki sighed, grabbing one side of the cage and Phil grabbing the other. They carried it together into the store, placing it near the doggy play pen so Phil could figure out where to put it later. They went back out to the pickup truck, Niki closing the back and walking to the backseat door. 

“This one is... he’s been through a lot. He doesn’t like the kennel, and I only brought him here because I trust that you would find a nice home for him,” Niki explained, hand on the door handle. “He’s a hybrid and a rescue, so if you’re alright with it, you’ll need to take him home with you during the night and the weekends.” 

Phil smiled to ease her nerves. “I’m perfectly okay with that. What’s his name?” 

“He doesn’t have one. Said that it changed so much that he couldn’t remember the first one. Maybe you could give him a name?” 

“I’ll see if I can, don’t want to make him uncomfortable.” 

Niki nodded, and opened the door. She stood in front of Phil, bending over slightly to appear less intimidating. 

“Hey, boy! We’re here, why don’t you come out?” Shuffling could be heard, but no one came out. “It’s okay, puppy, Phil’s really nice, he’ll take care of you while you wait to get adopted, okay? He’ll make sure you go to a good home.” 

A minute goes by, before Niki moves out of the way and a figure steps out of the back. He was tall, taller than Niki and Phil, but his timidness and the way he stuck close to Niki made him seem smaller. He had fluffy brown hair and brown eyes, pale skin making the two other features stand out. His hair covered his forehead, some of it going into his eyes. He was thin, but not overly so, but enough for the yellow sweater he was wearing to hang off his shoulders. The ends covered his hands, effectively making sweater paws. He wore dark blue jeans and a pair of black converse. He had brown and white dog ears on his head, along with a matching tail. His ears were a little pinned back and his tail was between his legs. 

Phil gave him a smile before turning to Niki. 

“Niki, you should’ve said he was cute! I’m surprised no one has kept him, I would if I knew I had enough responsibility.” 

The hybrid’s tail perked up a bit, wagging slightly at the compliment as his face turned pink. 

“Phil, you’re the most responsible person I know. Anyway, his breed is Australian Shepard. He doesn’t tear up anything and is relatively quiet. I haven’t had him around other hybrids or animals, it was hard to get him to trust me. But I have faith in you Phil!” 

Phil nodded at the info, leading the two inside. Niki walked in, the hybrid following, attached to Niki as he looked at all the items and animals. He noticed the kennel when they walked by it, and made sure to stick to the side of Niki that was further away from it. The three of them reached the counter where the turtle and box were, both still in one piece. 

Niki turned to the hybrid, motioning for him to look around. “Go ahead and explore, but don’t take anything for yourself unless Phil says so, okay?” 

The hybrid gave a small nod, then detached from Niki and walked into one of the aisles. Phil watched him disappear before turning his attention towards the box, opening it. Inside was three kittens, one a calico, one a tabby cat, and another being a black cat. The three meowed at him as he took them out of the box, holding them gently as he took them to the kitty play pen. He set them inside, watched them for a few minutes to make sure they didn’t get hurt and went back to the counter. Niki had put the turtle in the reptile section for him while he put away the kittens, so the two were just sitting at the counter talking. 

“Alright, is there any other rules when it comes to the hybrid? I want to make sure he feels safe while he’s here.” 

“Glad you asked. He doesn’t like the kennel, as you know. He prefers to walk on all fours rather than two. Don’t come up behind him unless you make a bunch of noise,” Niki said, crossing her arms. “He doesn’t mind a collar or leash, just as long as it doesn’t hurt him. Baths are mostly okay, but you must be gentle. I assume you know how to take care of a hybrid, since you own the place?” 

Phil nodded. “Yeah, I do. Hybrids should eat human food, since it’s part of their DNA, but it should still match the animal half’s diet as much as it can.” 

“Mhm. Seems like everything is covered here. I should get back to the shelter, they will need me soon. See you later, Phil!” Niki walked out of the store, saying goodbye to the hybrid as she went. Phil watched through the window as she climbed into the pickup truck and drove away. 

The hybrid seemed to lose interest in the things on the shelves, so he came back to the counter where Phil was at. He was standing, shuffling nervously as he stared at Phil. Phil smiled at him, and pulled a piece of jerky from one of the many counter’s small items by the register. He unwrapped it, watching as the hybrid perked up, tail wagging behind him. 

“Sit!” 

The hybrid fell to a sitting position, tail wagging much faster as he looked up at the piece of jerky in Phil’s hand. 

“Good boy,” Phil gave him the jerky, the hybrid taking it gingerly and bringing it up to his mouth to chew. 

Phil really wanted to give him a name, he was tired of referring him as ‘the hybrid’, it made him feel like the hybrid was an object rather than a living being. 

“Let’s give you a name, okay? I feel like I should call you something.” The hybrid nodded slowly, finishing the jerky. 

Phil let random names fly out, each one given a no by the shake of the hybrid’s head. 

“Hm... How about Wilbur?” The hybrid perked up, nodding with a smile on his face. 

Phil chuckled, and scratched one of Wilbur’s ears. “Wilbur it is, then. C’mon, I’ll let you choose a toy and a bed in the store, it’s my treat.” 

Wilbur seemed really excited about that, tail going crazy. Phil walked around the counter, Wilbur following on all fours. He led Wilbur down the toy aisle, his heart warming up as Wilbur looked in awe at all the choices he had. 

Phil would’ve wanted to stay and see what toy Wilbur picked out, but the bell jingled, signaling that someone walked in. Phil sighed and squatted to Wilbur’s level. 

“Hey, buddy, I have to go help a customer real quick. I’ll be right back, okay?” 

Wilbur’s tail stopped wagging, his eyes showing fear and sadness. It broke Phil’s heart to leave for a few minutes, but he had to if he wanted to keep the store’s reputation. 

“It’s okay, it’ll only take a few minutes, I’ll come straight back here after I’m done, I promise.” 

Wilbur’s bottom lip quivered, but he nodded. Phil gave him a scratch behind the ear before disappearing to go help the customer. 

\--- 

Wilbur liked this man. He was very nice to him, even gave him a treat, and he didn’t do anything! He didn’t yell at him when he was walking on all fours, and was letting him choose a toy from this giant shelf! Plus a bed! He really liked Phil, he already got attached, wanting to stay close to him at all times. 

But then he had to go help someone, which was understandable. It was Phil’s job, he had to help! But Wilbur doesn’t like being alone, he hates it. He hated how Niki left him in the shelter every night, despite knowing she would come back the next morning. And when she told him that he was going somewhere else in hopes of being adopted? He nearly cried at the fact of not seeing Niki again. But she could come back to the store, if he wasn’t adopted by then. 

He really hates being alone, it reminds him too much of his previous owners before he was taken to the shelter, when they left him outside in the cold, with nothing but a rickety wooden shack as shelter. Food there was actual dog food, something that made his stomach churn. Tears formed in his eyes. The longer Phil was away, the more he wanted to go and find him. But Phil told him to stay, and he was a good boy, and good boys listen. 

Silent sobs came from him, tears going down his cheeks. He desperately wiped them away, wanting to be able to see Phil when he comes back. If he comes back. 

He almost let out a whine before remembering that other people here. So he sat in the aisle quietly, trying to wipe away his tears. 

\--- 

The customer took much longer than Phil thought. The lady needed some cat food, wanting to know the differences between brands and prices. Thankfully, she was happy with the recommendations Phil gave, and paid for the food at the register. He waved her out, making sure she was out of view of the window before walking quickly to the toy aisle that Wilbur was in. 

He heard little hiccups, turning down the aisle only to see Wilbur curled in on himself, ears pinned back and tail curled around him. The boy sniffled as Phil walked over to him, sitting on the ground next to Wilbur. 

“Wilbur, what’s wrong?” 

Wilbur’s head snapped up at Phil’s voice, and he dove into Phil’s chest. Phil let out a grunt, using a hand to steady himself as Wilbur’s arms wrapped around his torso. Wilbur’s tail was going the speed of light, and Phil could hear Wilbur give a quiet yip. 

Oh, the poor thing has separation anxiety. It’s not like Phil knew though, but he can work with it. 

He rubbed Wilbur’s back, whispering sweet nothings and assurances into his ears. Once he felt Wilbur finally calm down, he pulled the boy from his chest and pushed his hair out of his eyes. 

“Want to choose a bed and toy now? Or we can wait until later, it’s up to you.” 

Wilbur shook his head and grabbed Phil’s hand, pulling him to the shelf with all the toys. Wilbur looked at them all before settling with a squeaky toy, lighting up when Phil squeezed it for him and it made a noise. Phil brought him to the pet beds, going to the section specifically for hybrids. Hybrid beds were much larger and fluffier than regular animal beds, considering that part of the DNA is human. 

Phil pulled out all the beds, letting Wilbur look at them to decide on which one he wanted. Wilbur crawled around each one, feeling them out with his hands before crawling up on a gray one. It was huge, especially for Wilbur’s height, but Phil’s willing to give Wilbur what he wants. He puts all the beds back, managing to get Wilbur off the bed he wants so he could drag it behind the counter to bring home with him. Wilbur followed, curling back on the bed when Phil let him. Phil tore the tag off the bed and toy, and handed the toy to Wilbur who happily took it. Phil threw the trash away, and continued standing at the counter, scrolling through his phone again. 

He opened his camera app, aiming it at Wilbur as the hybrid played with his toy on the bed with a big smile. He took a picture, reminding himself to send that to Niki after she gets off work. 

Wilbur was very cute, and was well behaved. Phil was sure that he’ll get adopted soon. 

\--- 

Days turned into weeks, and nobody had adopted Wilbur yet. There were people who were interested, but as soon as they saw him standing at his full height, they changed their minds. Some just weren’t fit for taking care of a hybrid. Overall, it just meant that Phil had to take care of him. 

Not that he minded. He loved waking up to the squeaks of Wilbur’s toy or a hand pulling on his when Wilbur demanded breakfast. The hybrid really liked taking naps in Phil’s lap, head resting on Phil’s thighs as Phil ran fingers through his hair. To be honest, Phil was this close to adopting Wilbur himself. But every time he was about to print that adoption paperwork, he doubted if he could be a good caretaker (owner made him feel as though Wilbur didn’t have any control, which he did) for Wilbur. 

It was enough for him to call up Niki. Thankfully it was the weekend and she was off. 

“Hey, Phil, what’s up?” 

“I’m having a dilemma.” 

“Oh? What is it?” 

Phil told her how Wilbur wasn’t getting adopted, that all the potential caretakers weren’t suited enough or were put off by Wilbur’s height. Niki didn’t like that, but she trusted Phil’s judgement, that’s how many of the animals from the shelter have gotten adopted. 

“Honestly, Niki, I’m this close to adopting him myself. I really want to, but I don’t know if I’ll be a good caretaker.” 

“Phil, you love animals just as much as I do, and are incredibly capable of taking care of Wilbur. I’ve never seen him grow so close and attached to someone before in that short amount of time. He really likes you, I think he would be ecstatic to know that you want to adopt him.” 

Phil smiled, imagining the big grin on Wilbur’s face if he told him he was adopting him. “That settles it then, I’m adopting Wilbur.” 

“I’ll get you the paperwork. You can focus on making your house more livable for a hybrid.” 

Phil did just that, taking items from his store and paying for it with his money (He wasn’t going to take it for free, he wants to help his business). He bought more toys, another hybrid bed for the living room (the other one was in his bedroom), as well as some treats that hybrids can eat. Wilbur was none the wiser, happy that he was getting all this new stuff. Niki handed him the paperwork and he filled it out, right then and there. He pulled out the cash for the adoption fee, gave it to Niki, and printed copies of the paperwork to show to Wilbur. 

The only thing he had to buy now was a collar for Wilbur, to show that he was loved and had a home. 

When Phil waved Niki goodbye from his house, he called Wilbur into the living room. Wilbur climbed onto the couch, curling up onto Phil’s side. 

“Wilbur, you know how you haven’t been adopted yet?” 

Wilbur nodded, a little sad. Yes, he wants to have a home, but he likes being with Phil a lot. 

“I have a surprise for you.” 

Phil handed him sheets of paper, Wilbur immediately recognizing the layout of the adoption papers. He read through them. 

He was adopted. He got adopted. 

He scrambled to the bottom of the page to see who signed it, only to see Phil’s name. He looked up at Phil, tears in his eyes as the other man smiled. 

“R-Really?” Wilbur’s voice was small and shaky. He hasn’t spoken once since being with Phil, since he thought there was no point in talking if he was going to go away after being adopted anyway. But since Phil has adopted him... 

“Yes, really. Notice all the new things I’ve gotten you? I was making this place more friendly to you. All we have left is to get you a collar, if you want it.” 

Wilbur frantically nodded, throwing himself into Phil’s arms for a hug. Tears came out of his eyes as he repeated thank you over and over in whispers. Phil’s hand rubbed at his back, shushing him and kissing his temple. 

The next day at the store, Phil led a happy Wilbur to the aisle holding all the collars, and let the boy choose one for himself. Wilbur stared at them for a good while before choosing a yellow collar that matched his favorite yellow sweater. It had a silver tag on it, a W engraved onto it with a small loop for a leash. Phil paid for it and put it on Wilbur, making sure it wasn’t too tight. 

The two were very happy. Not only did Phil get a new roommate to love and cherish, Wilbur got the home he always deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i might write a second part


	2. IMPORTANT NOTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> note that u gotta pay attention to

aight you little shits

because of results of a twitter poll, instead of a second chapter, you're getting a book

i prefer to write it out fully then publish it, instead of writing a chapter and publishing it, so this book will take a while.

im not gonna delete this one shot, bc many people like it. 

wooo time to write, pog

**Author's Note:**

> there's gonna be so much puppy boy wilbur soon, just you wait


End file.
